Dirty Laundry
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione and Remus do some laundry together. Happy birthday to Miss Corpse! Also written for the Twin Exchange Feb Challenge.


**A/N: Written for the Twin Exchange February Challenge 2012. And_ more importantly_ for Miss Corpse's birthday! A wonderful and loyal reviewer of mine. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed as she inspected her supposedly 'clean' laundry. Despite being tutored by Mrs. Weasley the previous year, Hermione had yet to master many household spells. In truth, she was barely adequate at many of them. She knew the incantations and the precise wand movements, but was incapable of properly doing her own wash; most days, she ended up at a Muggle laundry facility.<p>

Grumbling, she charmed the wash board to continue scrubbing her jeans.

"Hermione Hermione," Remus greeted pleasantly, carrying a basket full of clothes.

"Hi Remus. I'll be through in a minute."

"No rush." He eyed her frustrated posture and held back a grin. "You've been back here quite some time."

She turned suspicious eyes on him, but shrugged when she saw no signs of amusement. "Yes, I suppose I have."

Seeing the jeans were getting no closer to clean, she gave up and moved them to the drying rack. The sunshine warmth charm Mrs. Weasley had taught her should only have taken ten minutes to dry even the wettest of trousers. However, Hermione's clothes had been sunbathing for nearly an hour and were seeing little progress.

"So," he interrupted her sulking, "how's life at the Ministry?"

"Dull, actually," she answered with a grin. "Being an Unspeakable isn't near as exciting as it sounds."

He chuckled. "I did warn you."

"Yes, yes; you're ever so clever." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "And you? How's Hogwarts?"

"Not as exciting as the first time I taught there. But, all things considered, that's probably a good thing."

"…I suppose." She flipped her clothes over, hoping that would help. "You know, I doubt it's just us or _our_ jobs. Everything seems so much calmer and, well truthfully, boring. Things were so crazed and went so fast for so long, that normal life just seems…"

"Rudimentary," Remus offered.

"Precisely." Hermione sighed, watching him as he removed an enormous ink stain from his shirt with ease. "How do you _do _that?"

"Practice, I've had years to perfect it. Perhaps Molly could-"

"No. She's tried teaching me, but I still can't get it right; I don't even know what I'm doing wrong. I honestly believe most household spells are more complicated than polyjuice potion."

"Not true!" he laughed. "Alright show me; let's see you clean this." He reached blindly into his basket and held up a pair of boxer briefs.

Hermione grinned and raised an eyebrow at them, enjoying a nice visual of Remus wearing the dark green underwear.

Frowning at her reaction, he looked at his hand and turned a light shade of pink. "Not those," he mumbled, shoving them deeply into the basket and pulling out a white tee. "Go on, let's see."

With total concentration, she performed the charm exactly as Mrs. Weasley had shown her. Remus' shirt set to scrubbing itself feebly on the washboard and Hermione growled in frustration.

"You see? I just can't do it!" She threw her arms in the air.

"It's your wand work," he said calmly.

"My wan- No. I followed the movements exactly."

"Of course you did. It's the way your holding your wand. You're cleaning the shirt, not dueling with it."

Her forehead wrinkled. "I don't understand."

"Observe my wrist," he instructed and performed the charm flawlessly. "Notice the bend? That's the key to success in most household spells. And the reason that they come more naturally to certain types of people, the same reason those witches and wizards find Defense spells more complex. Try again."

"Bend my wrist?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. It feels so…girly," she complained, but squealed in delight when the tee worked itself spotless.

She threw her arms around Remus' neck and hugged him tightly. His arms circled her waist, pressing her close. Hermione pulled back a few inches, so she could see his face.

"How can I thank you?" she asked softly, eyes traveling down to his lips.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

His lips slid gently over hers, building a slow fire low in her belly. She whimpered when his hand smoothed down her back to cup her bottom.

"Hermione! Remus!" Molly called a second before opening the door as they jumped apart. "Hello dears, have you seen Ginny?"

"No," they both answered too loudly at the same time.

"No need to shout." She eyed them carefully. "I'll let you get back to it then." She back out of the room, still watching them suspiciously.

They were silent for a few minutes before the tension became too much.

"So…" Remus began.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, a little awkwardly. "Well, I ought to be getting home. You know, long night, quiet flat all to myself; don't know what I'll do to occupy myself."

"Really?" he asked, watching her load her damp clothes into a hamper. "I could come over, help you with some more of you dodgy wand work."

"Sounds goo- Dodgy!"

He laughed, sliding his arms around her. "Only kidding, pet."

She narrowed her eyes at him but conceded, "Fine."

He released her to throw his dripping clothes into the wicker basket, tucking it beneath his arm.

Hermione laughed, stopping him before he apparated them to her flat.

"Wait! What about your clothes? Don't you need that shirt for tonight's feast?"

"You know I like it soggy," he said dismissively, pulling her close so that the basket soaked them both with cold water as they turned on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
